Don't You Know My Face?
by Moshi-Mo
Summary: After a train accident in her time, Kagome loses all her memory except her childhood years. When her body becomes possessed, can InuYasha's and her own love help break through the barriers of darkness? (Hiatus no more!)
1. Twist of Fate

Ahh! I'm attacking the InuYasha world again with another one of my stories! Gasp O.O  
  
Time for an angsty, depressing fic! Well, you know, also Inu-fluff .  
  
Please let me know what you think!  
  
. .  
  
Don't You Know My Face?  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1: Twist of Fate  
  
.  
  
A girl walked through the train station with her friends, as they waited to board the next ride. It was early in the A.M., and though they weren't exactly eager to get to school, the prospect of being late didn't suit them either. The girl looked to the left to see the next train approach. Motioning to her friends, they followed her onto the train, as they all sat down together.  
  
Everything went smoothly. They talked and laughed, reminisced. It was when the lights flickered out, then back on again a few seconds later that they stopped. But upon coming to the conclusion that everything was fine, they resumed talking.  
  
. .  
  
The girl had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but she felt that something was wrong. She excused herself, telling her friends she would return in a minute, as she walked towards the end of the first coach. She opened the door leading to the next one, when she saw the walls on the other side of the windows get closer.  
  
Her eyes widened as the train swerved off the track and collided with the wall, the windows shattering and slivers of glass embedding themselves in the nearby passengers. Many fell dead before her eyes, and she slammed the door shut. Running back to her friends, she screamed frantically at them to duck. She reached them just as the windows in the back of the coach began to shatter, and she grabbed them, dragging them under their seats.  
  
She took the brunt of the hit, small pieces of glass opening the skin on her arm as trickles of blood stained her white uniform. She winced, but soon forgot the pain. All the windows were broken, and she ushered her frightened friends to the back of the coach where they lay huddled in the corner behind and parallel seat.  
  
The girl ran to the front where the driver remained, to find that the front window had shattered, and he lay dead in his seat. She stifled a scream, and walked around him carefully, trying to reach the controls. She needed to stop the train. The vehicle swerved dangerously, and she grabbed the co- pilot's chair in an effort to steady herself. She ran over to the computerized map layout, and her heart froze. They were heading for a merge in tracks, and if she didn't change their path, they would soon collide head-on with another on-coming train.  
  
She looked around frantically, trying to find the emergency brake button, or anything that would decrease the speed. If she could change the rate at which the train was going, they may be able to miss it. But she couldn't find any such button, and the train suddenly lurched to the left. She fell to the ground, landing on her shoulder and released a cry of pain. Bracing herself with her good arm, she looked back at the electronic map. They were now directly in the path of the fast-approaching train.  
  
She ran out the cabin, and into the coach her friends currently resided in. She yelled at them to prop their legs up, and brace themselves for impact. She saw fear in their eyes, and helped them before she could properly brace herself. As she finished helping the last of her friends in a hurry, she looked up and was greeted with light shining through the driver's window. She froze in fear, as she yelled for them to get ready, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that they probably wouldn't make it.  
  
She dove behind the seat opposite her friends, and braced herself in a similar manner. She said a quick prayer, as the sound of horns from the on- coming train became louder. Tears found their way down her face, and she held back silent sobs. There was so much she had left to do. She didn't want to die.  
  
The train sounded once more, until a earth-shaking collision rocked both vehicles. The girl's head shot forward dangerously, and was then whipped backwards straight into the metal behind her, knocking her unconscious upon impact.  
  
. .  
  
Mrs. Higurashi waited in the emergency room of the hospital, her cheeks stained with tears, as she awaited the outcome. Her son and father sat on either side of her, her son already crying, her father trying not to.  
  
A man in a white lab coat exited the emergency room access door, and walked up to her. She stood shakily, holding a frail hand to her heart. She didn't ask any questions, he knew what she wanted to know.  
  
Taking a steady breath, the man told her what had become of her daughter.  
  
. .  
  
InuYasha sat in his usual tree, in the clearing near the well. It had been three days now, and granted her was becoming very impatient. How long was the wench going to take?  
  
He growled in annoyance, before finally jumping down and striding over towards the well. He would just have to bring her back then. Of course we all knew the reason for his departure, even if he didn't. Then again he might, considering the little voice he often argued with always told him.  
  
He shook his head and jumped into the well, becoming engulfed in the familiar blue light.  
  
. .  
  
He used the front door to gain access to the house, rather than Kagome's window. He didn't knock, but simply opened the door and entered the house, stating his presence. His ears were greeted with the sounds of soft sobbing, seemingly coming from the kitchen. He slowly walked towards the kitchen, to find Kagome's mom crying at the kitchen table, her head down, a wet tissue in her hand.  
  
He called out to her tentatively, and she raised her head abruptly, revealing red eyes, and a slightly red nose. He asked her what was wrong, and she only began to cry harder.  
  
She stuttered something, and he strained his ears to hear, and asked her to repeat what she said.  
  
She gasped for air, before stating, "It's...K-...K-...Kagome..." before continuing to sob into her tissue. InuYasha's heart clenched painfully. Kagome? Something happened to her? Oh God...please...don't tell me...she...  
  
"Is she...dead?" He spoke out, before he could stop himself. To his great relief, Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in the negative. But he lost his hope, when she spoke a small,  
  
"But..."  
  
She motioned for him to sit down, and he did. She explained to him that she had been in a serious train crash, after explaining the concept of trains, and that she and her friends had been injured greatly. Her friends had told her that because she acted fast, she had saved them all, but she had taken the most damage after helping her friends prepare first. InuYasha found it painfully hard to breathe, and a lump blocked his throat.  
  
"She's alive, and has a few sprains. The doctor said it was a miracle, really. But...when she hit her head...she lost all her memory from the age five and onward. She doesn't remember anything but the earl years of her childhood. She even forgot her name. And...I'm sorry, InuYasha...but...she won't remember you either."  
  
She looked to him with pity in her eyes and sorrow. His heart stopped beating. She wouldn't remember him? All the time they had spent together...gone in ten minutes? In a sick twist of fate? He forced back tears, as he spoke,  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
She nodded, and pointed to her ever-familiar room. He nodded silently, and rose from the table, before ascending to her room.  
  
. .  
  
######  
  
Let me know what you think! I came up with this concept while daydreaming a few nights ago, and have been wrestling with myself on whether I should write it or not. And so, I finally gave up and wrote it.  
  
I wonder what will happen eh? .--  
  
R&R please! Let me know if you like it!  
  
Thanks all!  
  
Luv ya .--  
  
Moshi 


	2. Deja Vú

Next chapter in my latest fic! Please R&R all! Uhm...That's about it...can't think of nething else to say o.O  
  
Enjoy! .  
  
.  
  
Don't You Know My Face?  
  
.  
  
. Chapter 2: Deja Vú .  
  
. .  
  
She lay on her bed, stomach up, her hands folded neatly ontop of it. She was thinking...about anything. Why couldn't she remember? Where was she, exactly?  
  
Who was she?  
  
She didn't know much of anything anymore. She wanted to cry. But why did she want to cry? Was there something she needed to cry about? She would get the feeling that she was missing something. That there was a hollow spot in her heart, a part of her that somebody else already had. If only she could remember her past.  
  
Her past...did she have a past? She couldn't remember. A small tear rolled down her face, and she absently brought a bruised hand up to touch it. She looked at the drop on her fingertip, and turned her finger slightly, so it glistened in the sun. What was it inside of her that ached to remember? That ached to belong?  
  
A knock on the door interrupter her thoughts. A male voice called out to her, and curiosity ran through her. Did she know the individual on the other side of the door?  
  
"Kagome?", a voice called out to her. Was that her name? Ka-go-me..?  
  
"Is that who I am?" she replied. The soft click of the handle signaled the opening of her door, and she turned her head to see the visitor enter. He had long silver hair, and wore a red haori. He had...claws? And his eyes were an unusual shade of yellow...were those dog ears? Granted, she was worrying a bit now...and who carries a sword these days? Or wait...do people carry swords around these days?  
  
She watched as the visitor sat down on her bed, and faced her wall. She waited for him to speak.  
  
. .  
  
InuYasha walked into the room and sat down on her bed. Didn't she remember anything? He already knew the answer to that. He didn't look at her. He couldn't bring himself to. He felt the bed shift, and saw her trying to sit up, wincing a few times in the process. He offered her a hand, but she seemed reluctant to take it. A small part of him hurt, but the other reminded him that she didn't know who he was. It was to be expected.  
  
He started uneasily, as she crossed her legs beside him. "Do you remember me at all?"  
  
He saw her thinking, pondering, her brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she replied, "I don't...remember...your face."  
  
His heart sank, and his ears drooped. He heard her laugh, and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Are those ears real?" she smiled. His heart skipped a beat. He loved it when she smiled. He nodded, and she pushed, "Can I touch them?"  
  
He blinked a few times, before blushing slightly and nodding. She reached over and rubbed them gently, and he closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. She stopped all too soon, and he inwardly winced. Oh well.  
  
He watched as she re-positioned herself. This would take awhile.  
  
. .  
  
Kagome sat beside him. She felt that she could trust him. That she knew him, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Why was this so frustrating? Tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced them back down.  
  
"Please," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes, "Tell me who you are."  
  
They sat on the bed, as he explained who he was, and about Sango and Miroku, Shippo, Kaede. Most everyone, including the Feudal Era.  
  
They laughed at the funny times, cried at the sad ones, and Kagome shivered with anticipation in the tense ones. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember them. She couldn't recall any memory of the past eleven years or so.  
  
Before long, she found herself grabbing her pillow, and burying her face in it, tears streaming down as she cried. She felt the man InuYasha pull her close and hug her, comfort her. She felt so at ease with him, she must have truly trusted him. But...could she have...loved him once? She leaned on his shoulder as she cried silently. He wiped away her tears, and hooked a finger under her chin, so that she locked gazes with his amber depths.  
  
"We'll get through this," he told her with utmost sincerity, "And you'll remember soon." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Maybe he could help her afterall.  
  
. .  
  
After debating with her mother, she was finally led to the well house. She watched with uncertain eyes, as InuYasha walked casually towards the well in the middle. He turned to her, and motioned for her to come. She obeyed hesitantly. Walking to his side, she looked down into the depths with doubtful eyes.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Trust me. Just hold on tight."  
  
She took his hand, and grabbed his forearm tightly. He blushed slightly, but she didn't notice, as he jumped in with his arm around her waist. He watched her reaction as the blue light surrounded them. Her eyes widened, as she looked around at the blue air. Bits of light surrounded her, and she watched as the flew by.  
  
They landed on the dirt of the Feudal Era, and InuYasha cleared the ledge with a single bound, much to her surprise. She gasped as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Could she really be in the past Japan? Everything suggested it, but...  
  
Wow. She opened her arms, and spun around in the clean air. Her face lit up with a radiant smile, as she swirled in the summer sun, rays of light dancing around her, seemingly with her. She didn't notice the smile on InuYasha's face as he watched her dance in the light.  
  
. .  
  
He told her that he would be taking them to Kaede's hut. Whoever Kaede was...  
  
This was becoming extremely frustrating...not to mention depressing. All these people were her friends, and she didn't even remember them? How would they react? She thought about these questions, as she held onto InuYasha's back as they ran through the forest. At first, she had been scared out of her wits at how fast he could move. but something inside her clicked, and she didn't mind it much anymore.  
  
Had she really done all this before? Is this were she belonged?  
  
They came to a spot infront of an old wooden hut, and Kagome dismounted from his back. She followed his lead as they strolled towards the hut, but Kagome froze as an orange fluff zoomed towards her.  
  
"Kagome!" it yelled in happiness, as what she soon discovered to be a child, cling onto her shirt. Her hands froze at her sides, as she looked to InuYasha, lost, wanting guidance. His face dropped, and she felt tears sting her eyes. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You must be...Shippo...correct?"  
  
The child in question looked up at her with hurt eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember me Kagome?"  
  
The tears were held back by a single thread of will, and it was wound to snap.  
  
A girl, about her age, ran out of the hut next. "Kagome-chan!" she called, and embraced her in a tight hug. That was the last straw.  
  
The barrier broke, and silent tears flowed down her cheek. Her face remained steady, as she began to cry, not wanting them to know. How did they know her? Who were they? How many times would she have to do this, and have the feeling that something inside her was missing?  
  
The girl pulled back, and gave her a questioning look, but was startled to find tears.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
Another tear fell gracefully down her cheek, as she slowly walked past her to a nearby tree, still holding onto the small child. She sat down, and the others gave her a quizzical look, along with Miroku who had now exited the hut.  
  
They looked to InuYasha, who, for once in his life, looked like he was going to cry as well. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
. .  
  
Kagome sat under the tree in the afternoon sun. An hour had passed, or roughly so, and she still held the small child in her arms. He had tried to help her remember, tell her things to try and bring her memory back, but to no avail. She now knew his name, though, and that he was a kitsune, a fox demon.  
  
The new information made it easier for her, and he was kind enough to explain who Miroku, Sango and Kaede were. She must've had a strong bond with him, she silently concluded. Maybe a mother-son kind of thing. He sure acted like it. He told her about his father, and she cried for him, and he explained what brought them together with Miroku and Sango as well. He also told her the story about InuYasha and how she had released him from the tree, the whole time her listening attentively.  
  
InuYasha and the others had gone into the hut, and hadn't returned for the duration of the time she sat outside. She was becoming tired, and wanted to join them. Maybe someone could trigger her memory. She stood with the kitsune child by her side, as she quietly walked towards the hut. She stopped short as she heard someone crying, and low voices.  
  
Why did this have to hurt so much? Why...why...WHY?!  
  
Why did the Gods hate her so, that they had to steal her life from her? This had probably been the best thing to happen to her, and it had all be taken away. Gods, she didn't even remember how she lost her memory. She hid her eyes with her bangs, as she bowed her head.  
  
"Shippo...I want to be alone for awhile." she said sadly as she crouched by his side. "I won't be long, I just want to take a walk." she smiled at him and ruffled his hair, before turning and walking in the direction they had come from.  
  
The kitsune child watched her leave as a small tear dripped down his face. His mother had forgotten him, though she knew him now. But he wasn't sure...that she knew who she herself was.  
  
. .  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, fighting back tears. It was so unfair. So wrong. She must've been happy here, people must've care for her. Why did it have to happen this way?  
  
She found herself in the clearing with the well before she knew it. She studied it with confused eyes. Would it work if she jumped in by herself? Possibly. Shippo had said that it had let her through before.  
  
She shrugged and sat down on the ground beside it, not noticing a pair of red eyes studying her.  
  
It was weird, though. Shippo had also said that she was what they call a "miko", a priestess with spiritual powers. She had spiritual powers? Granted, that would be pretty cool...if she knew how to use them. He said that she could use a bow and arrows, and could purify a shard of the sacred jewel with a single touch.  
  
The sacred jewel...that was another thing. She couldn't remember anything about it. Apparently she broke it while trying to retrieve it from a demon, hence the reason for the group.  
  
But...why was it so important? Shippo refused to tell her why InuYasha wanted it. It probably upset her in some way in the past. In that area she was grateful for him sparing her the details.  
  
The bushes behind her rustled, and she turned around with a start, hesitantly getting to her feet.  
  
"Is anyone there?" she asked no-one in particular. A long hiss protruded from the bushes, and her stomach sank. Her heart beat fast, as a figure emerged.  
  
A giant snake-like creature with fangs the length of her arm slid out of the bushes. It's scales were midnight black, the sun shining off it in ungodly ways. She prayed she was dreaming, but knew she wasn't.  
  
There was a giant snake across the clearing from her. She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't move, her legs were glued to the ground. She swallowed a few times, but couldn't force her voice out to call for help. She took a hesitant step backwards, and the snake watched her every move.  
  
When she took another step backwards, it charged her and she screamed, dodging at the last second. She fell to the side, as the snake flew by her. She got up and prepared to run, backing up as she watched its movements. Words ran through her head, and she had a strong feeling of deja vú. As the snake turned and charged at her again, she called out,  
  
"Whoever you are, please, somebody help me!"  
  
. .  
  
######  
  
Cliffie! I seem to be developing bad habits for that ne? .--  
  
Let me know if I should keep writing please!  
  
R&R, and thanks for everyone who's supported me!  
  
Luv ya! .--  
  
Moshi 


	3. Reflection

Next chapter! I'm not gonna say much, well basically I don't have much to say anyways, so just enjoy! .  
  
. Don't You Know My Face? .  
  
. Chapter 3: Reflection .  
  
. .  
  
She called just as the snake closed in. There was no time to dodge this attack, and she closed her eyes and prayed silently. A sudden shriek filled the air, and she opened her eyes to see InuYasha with a giant sword in his hand, piercing the skull of the snake.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she held down the bile in her throat as blood shot out of the snake. He removed his sword, and managed to fit it into the small sheath that was ever-so-present at his side. Now that was weird.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he said, fire in his eyes.  
  
"I was taking a walk," she said, shaking slightly, "When this thing came out and attacked me..." she trailed off as she watched the snake twitch a few more times before falling still.  
  
"There's lots of demons running around in this time! You know better than to run off, and without any weapons at that!" He was practically yelling at her now, and the tears were building up again.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know anything! I don't know about demons, I don't know about this world, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU!" she screamed back.  
  
"Why can't you just remember?" He countered.  
  
Tears fell down her face as she yelled to him, "I DON'T KNOW!" before she turned and ran to the well, jumping in without a second thought, leaving a sad hanyou in the clearing.  
  
. .  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well as she cried. Why couldn't she remember? He was right. Tears hit the dirt below her as her fingers found their way into small crevices, aiding her climb.  
  
She reached the top and hauled herself over, running towards the door. She opened it and headed straight for her house, her vision blurred by tears.  
  
...  
  
Look at me, You may think you see who I really am,  
  
But you'll never know me.  
  
Every day, It's as if I play a part  
  
...  
  
She opened the front door with a quick push and ran into the kitchen. Her mother remained at the table, and looked up at her as she ran by, worry etched on her face. She didn't get a chance to ask what's wrong, as Kagome flew by, heading straight for the stairs, and her room.  
  
...  
  
Now I see, If I wear a mask I can fool the world.  
  
But, I can not fool my heart.  
  
...  
  
She opened the door, and shut it with a violent slam. She paced her room, unsure what to do, as she cried, her shoulders shaking. She turned and saw a full-length mirror on her wall.  
  
She saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes, red from crying and slightly puffy. She wore a green skirt with a white shirt, the traditional scarf tied around it. But in all truth, she didn't see at all.  
  
...  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
  
Staring straight, back at me.  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
...  
  
To others she was "Kagome", "friend", and even "mother", but who was she to herself? Who was the person inside who screamed to be known, to be remembered? A voice inside her called to her, trying to say something to bring her back, but she couldn't hear it. More tears ran down her face as she glared at the mirror with hate.  
  
...  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart,  
  
And what I believe in.  
  
But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my heart,  
  
And be loved for who I am.  
  
...  
  
She clenched her hand into ball as she diverted her gaze to her desk. She ran over and pushed everything off with a fluid motion of her arm. Books fell to the floor, pencils, pens. Fragile items crashed with a small tinkle as she began throwing things. She looked to her beside table and saw a small jar with glowing pink shards inside. Is this what this was all about?  
  
She ran over and held the jar in her hand, before squeezing it tight and throwing it so it hit the wall beside the mirror, falling in a pile beside it, a mix of a thousand pieces of glass and a few pink shards.  
  
...  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
  
Staring straight, back at me.  
  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm,  
  
Someone else, for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
...  
  
She brought her hand up into and fist and raised it behind her head, slowly walking towards the mirror until she broke out into a light jog. She closed the distance and brought her hand forward with all her might, her knuckles colliding with the glass and shattering it infront of her.  
  
Pieces of glass embedded themselves into her hand and arm and she watched as the blood trickled out of the wounds, staining her shirt. Her eyes widened with realization as images came to her head.  
  
...  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly.  
  
That burns with the need to know,  
  
The reason why.  
  
...  
  
Trains...she remembered...trains. She remembered what a train was! She remembered...death. People dying, falling to the ground. And a light. She remembered three girls huddled in a corner, crying while she crouched down and prayed...and then it was gone.  
  
...  
  
Why must we all conceal,  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm,  
  
Someone else, For all time.  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
...  
  
She remembered that one part of her past. But nothing else came to her. Still, it gave her hope and she started to believe that maybe she could regain everything, all her memory soon.  
  
The sun broke through the clouds outside and shone through her window. She watched with tearful eyes to sunbeams that entered her room, reflecting of the pieces of broken glass and the shards on the floor beside her. She bent down and picked them up carefully, holding them to her heart.  
  
...  
  
When will my reflection show,  
  
Who I am...inside?  
  
...  
  
Maybe she could do it afterall.  
  
. .  
  
####  
  
Yay! Another chapter done =P  
  
Let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who has given me support, It means so much to me!  
  
Luv ya! .--  
  
Moshi 


	4. In My Dreams

First and foremost, I would like to say a very big "YOU'RE WELCOME!!!! =D" to my cuz'n Beanie .  
  
Second, I'm proud to say that Kikyo shall not be in this fic! I will not include her, (aside from the dreams which u will soon see o.O), nor will I even consider her important enough to add, then kill. Yes, I know my friend over there will be happy (ahem cough, PATRICIA) so if you're a Kikyo lover, please don't hate me! o.O  
  
Alright! On with the chappie! .  
  
. Don't You Know My Face? .  
  
. Chapter 4: In My Dreams .  
  
. .  
  
After changing clothes, grabbing medical supplies from downstairs, dressing her wound and grabbing a bite to eat, Kagome had decided to turn in fairly early. The day's events had been more than stressful, and her body ached along with her mind.  
  
So here she was, lying in bed. The sun had set beyond the downtown buildings several hours ago. She glanced at the clock beside her bed. One- thirty. Thrills galore. She hadn't been able to stop thinking since she had the flashback.  
  
The main thought was what had triggered it. She had since then began to think of other possible triggers to unlock her mind, and open herself back up to her past. She had made a mental checklist, and so far the score was 0-how many ever possibilities she had come up with, including a favourite food, sports, even board games. But everything was too random.  
  
Besides, it had to be something more complex. I mean, who would've thought that punching a mirror and inflicting self-damage would bring back a memory? Be honest, now. Exactly her problem. Plus the whole time- traveling thing was just way too weird to leave any normal triggers around, so it would obviously take more time.  
  
Her eyes began to droop and she breathed deep, hoping sleep would finally come claim her. She drifted off into dream world soon after, not noticing the pair of amber orbs that watched her from outside her window.  
  
. .  
  
To say that she was having a disturbing dream would be an understatement. She worked up a sweat and tossed in her sheets as she experienced more than she ever wanted to, not being able to control it at all.  
  
.......................##.........................  
  
She was in a dark area. No lights, no sun, no warmth to shine on her face. She turned in circles, but all she saw was the never-ending darkness. She heard someone approach behind her, and saw a man in fur, who looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't recognize.  
  
He began sprouting roots from underneath the pelt and laughed as she turned and started to run. The vines followed her, gaining on her as she began to decrease in speed, unable to move. The vines grabbed her and she screamed in protest, as a pink light shot forth from her hands, disintegrating them immediately. The fell to the ground, steam rising off them as they lay in a burned crisp.  
  
She watched, dazedly, as the figure in the cloak howled with pain, disappearing into the darkness, as light began to engulf her, revealing a meadow with beautiful flowers. She saw a figure in the distance, and she stood shakily to her feet. She began to walk towards the figure, to come upon the conclusion that it was a woman, with several children around her. They were smiling and laughing, and Kagome felt as if she were being called to them.  
  
She smiled lightly, and began to walk over, when the woman turned to face her suddenly, glaring at her with intense hate. The light disappeared, only remaining around the two women, dark consuming the rest of the area.  
  
"Why are you here?" the woman asked her, hatred dripping from her voice.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer, when the woman continued,  
  
"You don't belong here! Leave now, stay at your time! You are nothing but a worthless copy! Leave, NOW!" The woman pointed her palms at Kagome, and she was thrown backwards, hitting an imaginary wall. Pain shot through her back, as the darkness returned.  
  
She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. She fought back tears as she spoke.  
  
"Why am I here? I can't remember! I'm all alone..." A small glistening drop ran down her cheek, and she reluctantly wiped it away.  
  
"You're not alone," a familiar voice called out, and she raised her head. The silhouette of a man stood infront of her, far enough away that she couldn't make out who he was. Light filled the gap between them, and she watched with wide eyes.  
  
"You're never alone. I will always be right here with you."  
  
.................................##.................................  
  
. .  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly, her heart beginning to return to a normal rate. Her senses were dulled as she slowly began to rise out of the levels of sleep and into consciousness. A soft hand brushed the sweaty bangs out of her eyes, and she opened them fully, turning to face amber orbs.  
  
The scream in her throat became lost when she recognized him as her friend. Had he been the one in her dream?  
  
"You were having a dream?" he questioned.  
  
She nodded lightly, smiling at him softly.  
  
"Why..." she asked, as she waited to have his full attention, "Does it feel so comfortable to be near you? So right?" Her brow furrowed in thought and confusion as she awaited the answer.  
  
She watched him smile sadly before replying, "I have found me asking myself the exact same question about you. I already know my answer. You have to find yours."  
  
He pulled the covers up and smoothed them before squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome."  
  
He stood and left via the window into the moonlight. She mustn't have been asleep for long, since it was still dark out.  
  
But something inside her stirred that night. Something that wanted to be awoken. Something that was so painful...yet held so much joy. An emotion that she couldn't understand, not even sure if she wanted to. She fell into a deep sleep, without anymore dreams, the vision of his eyes never leaving her mind.  
  
. .  
  
#######  
  
Yeee-har =P  
  
Another chapter done! I regret to inform that I probably won't be able to update until next Friday on all stories. Sorry! I will be thinking, though, so that when I write, it will be great!  
  
This story may not run for much longer, it'll probably be short. I'm not ready for another long-endurance type when I already have S.o.G. in the running. Soo...be prepared! .--  
  
Thanks to everyone for their love and support, everyone who has reviewed and all who have given me tips and constructive criticism, especially my caring and loving family and friends. You guys are my world.  
  
Luv ya! .--  
  
Moshi 


	5. Let's Stay Together

Not much to say again, except that I'm beginning to fall madly in lvoe with Fruits Baskets...o.O  
  
On with the show! .;  
  
. Don't You Know My Face .  
  
. Chapter 5: Let's Stay Together... .  
  
. .  
  
Vague sounds of the birds outside her windows aroused her. She moaned slightly as she turned to the clock on her bedside table. Ten o'clock. Seems she'd slept in long enough.  
  
Stretching her arms over her head, so lay temporarily as her body began to awaken. She thought of the previous night's happenings. She hadn't been dreaming, had she? Well, technically, she had but not the part about InuYasha...  
  
Nope. That was real. She tossed her legs over the side of her bed, placing them carefully on the floor. Sitting up slowly to avoid a blood rush, she looked at her window, the curtains now pulled aside, slightly ajar. She smiled lightly. Her heart had fluttered last night for some reason. What was that called?  
  
Kindness? Care? Love?...What was love? She shook her head. Best not to think too much. After yesterday, she wasn't sure she could take any more depressing trips.  
  
She got dressed and brushed out her hair before descending to the kitchen. She sat and awaited breakfast with the rest of her family as her mom cooked over the stove. Apparantly she had been excused from school while she was recovering. Not like she would remember anything anyway. And based on what she had heard, it was incredibly boring.  
  
She ate quickly, not in the mood for talk, as she ventured out into the yard. Walking at an even pace, she began to take in her surroundings. Small details, she was sure she had at one time known off by heart, so that she may become once again familiar with them. It was her home afterall.  
  
She surveyed the benches, the small well house, random things around the yard, until she noticed the fairly large tree off to the side. She looked at it as something pulled from inside her. It seemed to...pulse. Have a heartbeat. Was that possible?  
  
She walked closer, the pulsating beat inside her growing faster, calling to her. It stopped when she stepped inside the small wooden fence around the tree and placed a small hand on it. She tilted her head to one side, confused, as she carefully examined it. Tracing her hand along the trunk lightly, she encountered a groove in the bark. She narrowed her eyes slightly in concentration as her fingers lightly brushed the shape's outline. A small hole lay in the upper right corner, and she tentatively poked a small finger through. It was met with a sharp object, and she winced in pain, quickly withdrawing the maimed digit. Something had punctured her skin and she sucked on the wounded finger before removing it to inspect the damage. Still bleeding.  
  
She turned, head down concentrating on clearing the fence, when she bumped into a familiar figure. InuYasha stood before her, looking at her questioningly. He noticed her finger and rolled his eyes before taking it in his own hand. He gently massaged pressure points in the appendage, and gradually began decreasing the blood flow, not cutting off her circulation, be relaxing the beat. She smiled at him thankfully, before wiping it on the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
She noticed that he was frowning again, looking at something. She followed his gaze, and saw his was staring at her arm. She gasped slightly, noticing that her sleeve had rolled up slightly, revealing just enough of a bandage to be noticeable.  
  
She made to pull her arm away, when he grabbed it before she could move, causing her to wince slightly. He loosened his grip but held her fast, as hepushed her sleep all the way up. Small cuts in her knuckles were present, and, as he tore of the bandage, larger cuts could be seen trailing up her arm.  
  
He looked to her angrily, concerned, and she saw it in his eyes.  
  
"You didn't do this to yourself, did you?" His voice came out more angry than lecturing, and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Not exactly...it was an accident."  
  
Hey, it wasn't exactly all a lie.  
  
He watched her wearily, before seemingly giving up. "Listen, about yesterday-"  
  
She cut him off, smiling slightly, raising a hand up to signal silence.  
  
"It's alright, you didn't mean it. It's just very frustrating."  
  
He took her hand in his own, and looked her straight in the eye, sincerity radiating from his amber depths.  
  
"It's not alright. I always say something that hurts you, always speak before my brain can filter out the garbage that comes out of my mouth. I'm...sorry."  
  
He diverted his gaze as a light blush spread across his face. She smiled at him, a true smile. Something he said had made her feel...familiar, if possible. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, making him turn three shades darker.  
  
"Thank you. Now will you help me?" She gestured to the tree behind her. He became less flustered at her question and waited for her to ask the favor.  
  
"I want to sit in the tree. I'm not sure why, but it felt as if it...called to me. It pulsated. Is that weird?" She asked with a smile on her face. He nodded no, and held out his hand in a gesture for her. She took it, and he tossed her onto his back in a single sweep. She was shocked, but soon forgot it as they bound into the tree, on a fairly high branch.  
  
She carefully dismounted, and positioned herself across from him, legs dangling over each side of the branch. She looked into the emerald leaves, encompassing them in a green veil. The light shone through, here and there, giving her the appearance of an angel from a close admirer.  
  
"It's so beautiful up here," she breathed, afraid if she spoke any louder it would be ruined. He nodded to her silently. She teetered dangerously all of a sudden, and he caught her before she could fall. Pulling her between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her as he positioned them in a comfortable spot. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and fell limply infront of her, his legs on either side providing a safe shelter. Not like she minded, she loved this particular spot for some reason.  
  
"Relax, I won't let you fall," came his soothing voice, and she melted into his arms.  
  
She took a deep breath before speaking, "When I asked you last night...that question...and you said I would have to find my own answer...Well I've been thinking." She paused, hesitant, before continuing, "Was there a time when I was in love with you?"  
  
She had obviously caught him off guard, and he stiffened slightly. But he relaxed soon enough. She waited for his response as his warm breath tickled her neck.  
  
"I'm not sure. Honestly, I'm not sure we're even having this conversation. There were so many things I had wanted to say to you for so long, and then it was gone...and you can't remember the time we've shared. Sango and Miroku, even Shippo would hint or mention things. I knew my feelings for you, but I was afraid that you would reject me for who I was. But you never did. You always supported me and were there for me. You never believed that I needed to change who I am to be accepted. I realize, now, that I've loved you for awhile."  
  
Her mouth formed a silent gasp as her heart pounded in her chest. She wished she could remember, she really did. Tears of pain stung her eyes as she willed herself to remember. She wanted to remember everything, so bad.  
  
"I hoped you loved me, but I'm not sure if I'll ever know. And since I just confessed to you now, if we have to start over, our relationship may be altered or different...I don't want it to be that way. I want to help you regain your memory. All the times we've been through are too precious to be forgotten."  
  
A single tear rolled down her porcelain skin. Her throat consctricted painfully. She turned, as best she could, and hugged him with all her might. She couldn't explain it, she found that happening a lot lately, but something he said had hit her very soul. She couldn't put her finger on it, but a part of her that still remembered, that couldn't reach her just yet, had just been filled with overwhelming joy.  
  
"I part of me has waited so long to hear those words...Thank you."  
  
. .  
  
After their conversation, InuYasha had left to the past, while Kagome retreated once again to her room. She flopped down on her bed, spreading her arms and legs out as she stared at the ceiling. She rolled over onto her stomach and slid her arms under her pillow, using them as a brace for her head. Her head lolled to the side as she wandered off in her own thoughts.  
  
So many things happened today. Let's see, put in some love confessions, add tears, more confessions, and add a major helping of confusion. This was becoming to stressful to be a permanent thing. She sighed wearily as her eyes drifted shut. She didn't know why, but her stomach was flipping. She felt so happy, but at the same time so...lost. Why wasn't life fair? She made a sound that resembled a grunt out of frustration and despair. Her eyes opened again, and fell on her desk. A small purple book lay on it.  
  
She sat up slowly, her gaze still locked on the book. She didn't remember seeing it there before...  
  
She stood and walked over to her desk, and grabbed the book in her hands, studying it. It had a velvet cover, and silver writing was scrawled across the front, "Memories". She raised an eyebrow questiongly. She turned and headed back towards her bed, bending down and flicking on her CD player on the way. A few seconds of crackling was heard before the player came to life, and the CD began to spin. She lowered herself onto her bed, curling a leg underneath so the other dangled lazily over the edge of the mattress. She opened the cover as the intro of the song began to play.  
  
...  
  
totemo ureshikattayo I was so happy  
  
kimi ga narai kaketeta When you smiled at me  
  
subete wo tokasu hohoemi de. With a smile that melts away everything.  
  
...  
  
The book opened, revealing a barrage of snapshots. She looked at them questioningly. There were photos of her friends from the past, and she barely remembered their names. It saddened her, as she turned the page to see a picture of InuYasha. She assumed she had snuck this picture of him, since the look on his face was so serene. She had been standing to his left when she shot the picture, for only his left profile showed. The sunset was infront of him, rays of orange and red gracing his features in an angelic light. Her heart thumped somewhat painfully inside her chest, and she found herself wishing more and more why she reacted the way she did.  
  
...  
  
haru wa mada tookute Spring is still far away  
  
tsumetai tsuchi nurakatte And the cold earth is still wet  
  
mebuka toki no matte tanda. Was waiting for the day when the first grass sprouts.  
  
...  
  
She found herself drawn into the book, seemingly calling her to go forward. She turned the page and it crinkled slightly, as she smoothed it and gazed upon the pictures beneath her. The girl...Sango?...was smiling with Miroku beside her. The small child was at her feet, and she held a cat-like animal in her arms. They looked so happy...had she been part of that happiness once?  
  
...  
  
tatoeba kurushii kyou datoshitemo For instance, even though today is painful  
  
kinou no kizu wo nokoshite itemo Even if yesterday's wounds are left behing  
  
shinjitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto... If I open up the heart I want to believe in...  
  
...  
  
More pictures followed, and she found it becoming increasingly harder to breathe. It was so painful for her to do this, so why did she continue? Why make it harder on herself, why do anything at all? Why even try to remember? Was it really that important...something inside her told her, yes, it was, and she turned another page.  
  
...  
  
umarekawaru koto wa dekinayo I can't be born again  
  
dakedo kabatte na yukerukara. But I can go and change.  
  
...  
  
Another picture of InuYasha came and she found herself drawn to it more than any others. Maybe it had to do with the fact that there was something different about it, something so rare that she had to wonder if it was real. His back was turned to her, but his head was turned in her direction. A small smile was present on his lips, and she found herself smiling sadly. Tears clouded her vision, and she closed her eyes, a small drop of water landing right beneath the picture. She wanted to remember. She wanted to love.  
  
...  
  
Let's stay together, itsumo. Let's stay together, forever.  
  
...  
  
#########  
  
AHHHHH!!!! GOMEN FOR THE WAIT!!!! AHHH!!!!....lol...I think i've been watchin too much Furuba lately   
  
Anyway, sorry again for the wait lol, thanks to everyone who's supported me and given me advice and encouragement!  
  
Love yaz! .--  
  
Moshi 


	6. Abduction

I'm sorry for being on hiatus for so long, but EQAO and science are killing me! Gah...stupid school...--.--

Anywho, hope you like the chappy! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to all! .

.

.

****

Don't You Know My Face?

.

.

Chapter 6: Abduction

.

.

Clutching the book tightly to her chest, she wiped the remainder of the tears off her face. She sniffled slightly, as she stood on shaky legs. Her mind was reeling after looking at the pictures. It hurt so much. She needed to be near him, to be in his arms as he comforted her and told her everything would be alright in the end.

She opened the door to her room and walked out, closing it behind her with a soft click. She headed down the stairs, more out of practice than of attention, her mind going back to the pictures. But what had puzzled her the most, was the book itself. She could've sworn...

She reached the bottom of the landing, and walked through the kitchen to the front door. Slipping on her shoes, she left the house via the door, and slowly began to cross the large yard to the small wellhouse. Her fingers tightened uncosciously around the edges of the velvety book, as she continued to make her way along the path.

She paused momentarily infront of the giant tree amidst the pavement. Goshinoboku. Every time she said the word, a weird feeling would pass over her, one of rememberance, soon followed by one of frustration due to not being able to recognize its worth. She touched the bark softly with the pads of her fingers, her body still parallel to the wellhouse. She pulled her hand away slowly and held it close to her heart.

An overwhelming sense of dread filled her, although she knew not why. Her brows furrowing in thought, she lowered her head slightly as she resumed walking. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, deathly wrong. She reached the wooden door and slid it open with a small creak. The well waited below her, beckoning her, calling her to it, and she obeyed, silently walking down the small steps to its edge.

She clutched the book for dear life, as she stood up on the edge. She knew the well would work, granted, but common sense screamed at her not to jump. She squeezed her eyes shut as she took a teep breath and held it, walking off the edge to the floor below.

A few seconds passed, and she opened one eye cautiously to find herself floating through space once again. She breathed out in relief, as she visibly relaxed, her knuckles returning to the proper colour.

Landing on solid ground, she looked up to the clear, crystal blue sky above her head. A few smal clouds were scattered across the amount of sky she could see, and a small smile graced her angelic features.

She hooked the book under her one arm, as she alternated using her free arm and legs to climb to the top of the well. Grasping at the vines, she hauled herself over the edge, falling slightly off balance. She stumbled onto her feet, her head still down, before catching her balance.

She walked a few steps, before raising her head and stopping her movement. InuYasha stood infront of her, yet...yet, she knew...something was wrong. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly, as her lips parted, barely noticeable, as she leaned her head to one side.

His silver hair flowed in the slight breeze, his sleeves swaying softly with the winds. His amber eyes pierced her own warm, brown ones, and she shifted a bit uncomfortably. It looked like him, no flaws in the outer appearance. But his eyes looked so different. They looked hollow, filled with sorrow and pain, so unlike the loving and tender ones she had seen so short ago.

He walked towards her with a steady, yet leisurely pace, and she found herself unconsciously taking a hesitant step backwards towards the well. She watched as his eyes never left hers, as if holding her in an invisible bond, keeping her from moving. His feet brushed the grass underneath, and she heard the soft swishing movements, as he stopped right infront of her, well within personal boundaries. Not that she really cared at the moment. Her body filled with inexplicable desires at the close proximity, and she found it hard to breathe, let alone form any intelligible words.

When she finally opened her mouth slightly to say something, her brought his hands abruptly to the sides of her face, and locked his lips over her own. She froze as he pressed against her. Her mind told her to run, but her heart beated fastly within her chest. She brushed off her instincts as her body melted into his touch. His tongue licked her lips and she gasped slightly, as he removed his lips from hers and began to trail butterfly kisses down the side of her face, and eventually neck.

She leaned her head to the side to grant him access as his hands went to her back, rubbing in small circular motions. Her eyes fluttered close as her breathing became deep and even under his ministrations. But...no matter how she tried, she simply couldn't deny the feeling that something wasn't right. She frowned in disappointment, as she gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away slowly. But he wouldn't move. She tried again but he remained, still kissing her, oblivious to her struggle.

"InuYasha..." she breathed, "stop. Please stop, something's wrong," she whispered, her voice shaky.

She felt his hands tighten around her waist and she winced. His claws broke skin, and she felt a warm liquid drip onto her stomach. She began to panic, and tried to push him away more and more, the struggle causing his claws to embedd themselves deeper in her flesh. She let out a cough, that was a mixture of tears, as she begged him to let her go.

"InuYasha! Please, let me go...you're hurting me!"

He didn't move, his head resting on her shoulder. She felt him turn it so that her neck was now vulnerable. His tongue collided with her skin, as a burning sensation ran through her body at his touch. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, she knew she still needed to get away. This wasn't him, this wasn't her InuYasha.

One hand left her waist, as it slowly slid up her back, the other still holding her firmly in place. The remaining hand pressed her against his chest, and held her fast as the free one slowly reached her neck.

She buried her head in his shoulder as she fought back the tears. She had wanted to kiss him, yes, but not like this. She wanted her first kiss to be full of love and emotion, not of lust and crazed desire. She was beginning to seriously doubt her safety.

Her eyes shot open as her soft lips parted in a silent scream, as a sharp pain resounded through her body. Her neck throbbed in pain, and she tried to lift a hand to reach it, but he growled and held her still. She cried out as the object dove deeper into her skin, as if a small nail was being drilled into her flesh. He stopped pushing, but the pain remained, as she fell against him limply.

He let her go, and she fell to the ground on her knees, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead as she struggled to remain awake. She lifted her head shakily, with a great struggle as her energy slowly began to fade. But what she saw disturbed her. As her head lifted from the ground, she didn't see the red leg of his pant, rather a dark one. She continued to raise her head, meeting the white fur of a pelt, and continued until she was looking at his face. A man with black hair, and red eyes was looking down on her, his eyes narrowed as a triumphant smirk played on his demonic face.

Her eyes widened as another flow of memories came to her. Memories of the past, of all she had forgotten. Memories of laughter, tears, pain, hardships and much more, with all her friends...and enemies. She saw Sango's face and Miroku's, Shippo's, Kilala's, and she knew them all. She knew who they were! Tears of joy came to her as she regained more and more of her lost memories in mere seconds.

But they were soon of no importance, her greatest obstacle standing infront of her. He had deceived her as well, taking advantage of her love and trust. Her eyes narrowed in disgust, as her vision began to cloud up in a sea of black. Her breathing became heavy and laboured, as she fought to stay conscious.

She took a breath, and whispered her name, before darkness consumed her in a deadly veil, falling on the ground lifeless.

"Naraku..."

####

Ohh! Cliffie=D

Dun worry, another chapter's on the way! Thanks to all who have supported me and waited for me during my hiatus! Updates to come for all stories! Arigatou!

Moshi


	7. The Real Me

It's me...again...sigh...----

I really need a hobby don't I? I wanna go to wonderland!..sob...o.O

Anywho..

The next chapter in my psychotic ficcy!

Hope you enjoy!

.

.

Don't You Know My Face?

.

.

Chapter 7: The Real Me

.

.

InuYasha's nose twitched in the air. A familiar scent came from upwind, and he ran out of the hut, leaving a surprised Sango, Miroku and Shippo in his wake. He sprinted, following his nose, to a familiar clearing.

'Kagome? Here?'

His mind was racing, as he burst into the clearing. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of the air around him. He followed her scent to the space infront of the well. Her scent became intoxicated with pain and fear, the closer he got. But what disturbed him most, was a disgusting scent, one of hate and putrid. Naraku's.

He ran. He ran for what seemed like forever, following his instincts, all senses wide awake for any kind sign. But he didn't find any. Hours later, at the break of dusk, he returned to the hut, facing his worried friends. He explained to them the possible situation, and they panicked at first, as he himself had done. They thought of possible plans of action, strategies, etc., but nothing eased their minds. Because in the back of their heads, no matter how they denied it, they knew that Naraku now had their best friend...and there was nothing they could do.

.

.

All she knew of was darkness. Empty, consuming, deathly horrible darkness. Her body refused to function, though her mind still raced a mile a minute. Her physical self was out of her reach, but her mental self still belonged to her. She sat in a room, her legs folded neatly infront of her, in the presence of Naraku. Without his baboon skin, at first glance he would seem a normal, mortal man. But first impressions aren't always right, and seconds can be deadly.

He didn't look at her, rather out the window to his right, her left. His leg was brought up, and his arm rested on it lazily, his other supporting his head. She didn't fear for her life...not yet, anyway. She knew that for him to go through so much trouble, he had something planned for her. And she didn't like it already.

He sat up, and she watched him intently, without actually seeing. He stood slowly and walked over to her, the heat in the back of her neck pulsing. He hooked one hand under her chin, so her eyes locked with his own. She tried to look away, disgusted from his touch, but found that once again, she had no control over her actions.

He stood and held out his opposite hand, as a purple light surrounded it. A sword in the far corner shook and rattled, as the same glow surrounded it. It lifted off the ground, and suddenly flew into his hand. He turned it around and held it out to her, as her body automatically complied, and took it in its hands.

He backed away, and she rose, slowly, the sword in her right hand. She held it out infront of her, blade parallel to her body, when she turned it suddenly, so it appeared to be only paper thin to her eyes. Pulling her right arm back, her elbow bent as her sword raised, poised above her head, her left hand extended in a stance.

She suddenly thrust the sword forward, turning her body, as she jumped, her left leg propelling her body sideways, as she came to land back on her right, the sword still pointing dead ahead. She turned it sideways, the thick of the blade parallel to her body again, as she pushed forward, and backed away one step, before completing a full backflip. Landing, she twirled the sword above her head, fighting off possible opponents, as she turned in a cartwheel position, and turned, her head or hands never touching the ground, as she landed, spun, and tucked the sword under her arm, watching Naraku for her next move.

He smirked evilly, as Kagome's mind raced.

'I can totally kick ass! Uh...not now Kagome...Keep yourself focused, you're in over your head here.'

He walked over to her, and leaned in to whisper. As she listened to his words, her heart pounded painfully. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run away...but most of all she wanted to crumple to the floor and cry.

.

.

She walked through the forest, her body set towards a simple target, but her mind urging it to turn and run away. It was the most horrible feeling in the world, to have to watch yourself do everything you would never dream of in your most horrible nightmares, and not be able to do anything about it. She had given up struggling a long time ago, but she still harbored hope that she could overcome the spell he had put her under.

She had long ago figured that he must've placed a tainted shard in the back of her neck, the dull throb every now and then a reminder of her dreary situation. Her feet pressed onward, she felt no pain, no feeling, warmth nor cold.

Her body's eyes locked forward, as a familiar blur landed infront of her. His red hakama, his silver hair and amber eyes, ears twitching atop his head, as his clawed hands reached out for her in a panic. He yelled something at her, but she didn't hear, she couldn't. All she had was wasted life. She heard, but she couldn't listen. She saw, but she couldn't acknowledge. She spoke, but she didn't say anything.

A small tear slipped down her cheek, as the sun's evening rays shone through it, making it glisten as it slid down her face.

.

.

InuYasha sat in the tree outside the hut. He didn't want to believe. He didn't want to admit that Naraku had the one person he truly cared for in his grasp. He pounded the branch beside him, as he sat in misery. He would find her. No matter what it takes, he would find her.

His ears shot up, as his eyes widened, at a sudden sound from the forest behind him. He stood up on his branch, and quickly leapt to another, deeper into the forest. A familiar scent came from his target, and his heart leapt. Then he saw her. She was walking, her shirt and pants cut in places from branches. He jumped down and landed infront of her. His eyes met hers, and he froze. Her eyes were empty, void of any emotion, their depths no longer radiating, but instead a dull brown in their spot. He held out his hand to her, as he tentatively called her name. A tear slid down her face.

"Kagome..."

.

.

Kagome, or rather her body, stood without so much as a response. How could she respond? What could she say? Her voice wouldn't work. She screamed to him in her mind, hoping, praying, that somehow she could break the spell Naraku had put on her for only five seconds, so that she could tell him to run, to escape.

Instead her body drew her sword from the sheath at her side. She held it in a fighting stance, as she waited for his actions. She saw it all. She saw his face, the shock it produced, as his body froze much like her own. She poured every ounce of her strength into fighting off the tainted jewel shard, but to no avail.

Her body charged at him, and he pulled Tetsusaiga at the last second, it still in its smaller version due to the fact that she was human. The blocked swords with a loud ring, as she swiped at him sideways, to which he blocked again. Her body continued maneuvering on its own, as she cried inside. She didn't want to do this, she wanted it to stop...

He jumped back, and she flipped backwards, mimicking his action. He stood, Tetsusaiga resting lazily at his side.

"What's wrong with you?! You aren't the Kagome I know," he spoke, almost desperately, as she charged at him again. This time, he didn't raise Tetsusaiga to block, rather dropped it and grabbed her wrists, holding her in spot, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"What's going on? Naraku did this to you, didn't he? Tell me how to fix it!"

For that brief moment, the true Kagome shone throw the dull exterior. Her eyes flashed a warm brown, full of emotion and sorrow, as her head lowered, another tear falling through. He was momentarily shocked, and her body took the opportunity. Jumping up, she pushed her feet into his stomach, and propelled herself, flipping backwards and out of his grasp, as he flew backwards into a tree.

She landed on the ground, and pulled out a dagger, as she held it, poised to throw. Her body shook, as she focused on her aim. She positioned herself, her target his heart, as her body shook. Her mind screamed.

'No! I won't kill him! I won't!'

Her hand shook, as the blade threatened to drop. The shard pulsed, as her body made to throw the knife, but at the last second, Kagome pushed her energy into the arm as best she could. It flew towards him, and hit the tree with a dull thud, beside his head. She fell to the ground shaking, beads of sweat eminent on her face.

She heard him stand, and she looked up to see him heading her way. Her body panicked, as it stood and took a few steps back, before turning and running into the forest.

Behind her, InuYasha stood in the clearing, shocked and too stunned to move. He picked up Tetsusaiga, and placed it in his sheath, as he walked up to the knife embedded in the tree. He pulled it out with a sharp tug, and held the handle in his hand. He knew his Kagome was still alive inside the fake one, and he would do anything and everything to get her back.

.

.

Kagome walked into the dark mansion, past skeletons and rotting corpses, to a single room. Pushing past the curtain, she walked in and sat down infront of the man standing towards the window.

Naraku turned around and slowly walked up to her, stopping a step away. Her head remained towards the ground.

"You didn't kill him," he spoke, his voice low. She shook her head in response.

"Why?" he asked.

She didn't reply. She didn't move. She sat still, as he crouched down to her level, his hand now placed on her forehead. He closed his eyes, as he spoke.

"Your memories are too important to the continuation of this mission. Relax...I'll help make this easier for you." he said quietly, as a flow of energy began racing through his arm. 

Kagome fumed. She radiated anger and hatred, as the first wave of energy surged through her. She may not have her body, but she'll be damned if she didn't use the only thing she did have. She wouldn't let him take away the memories she had so recently retained.

She summoned her powers, as a pink light surrounded her body. She pushed it out against his own, and she felt him flinch. She pushed again, and then she took all her power and forced it out into his arm. He pulled back, his arm steaming slightly, as he hissed.

"It seems you are still too strong," he said, his tone icy. He reached around behind her, and pressed the jewel shard, as her eyes closed, her mouth opening in a silent scream as waves of excruciating pain shot through her. Her body went limp, as she fell forward hitting the floor with a dull thud.

Naraku stood and walked to the window, looking out once more.

"You can fight it all you want," he said, to no one in particular, "But in the end, you _will_ kill him."

.

.

Another chapter done! Sorry for the cliffie last time..;;;;;;

Anywho...another chapter will probably come soon...I kinda have a lot on my plate recently but I'm trying!

Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, but I really need food, and I don't want to leave another cliffie...or do I?... o.O

Anyways...thanks to all who've reviewed, and thanks to everyone who's given me support!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	8. The Longing to Be Free

Gomen, gomen, GOMEN for the long lack of update! I know it's been pretty slow lately, but I've been focusing on another one of my stories, that, by the way...is now finished..::sob::..

Anywho, I'll try to keep updating on this as fast as I can..the only problem being, I have great ideas for this story...but in order to make it longer than ten chapters, I have to prevent myself from skipping places and creating major time gaps 

So, thus my quandry...::sigh::...anyway, thanks to all for their reviews and supports! Like I said before, I'll try to update more frequently.

Hope you enjoy!

.

.

****

Don't You Know My Face?

.

.

Chapter 8: The Longing to Be Free

.

.

Kagome sat in the empty room, hidden in the corner. For now, she had been granted control over her body, but later she would lose it once more. Sighing, she brought her knees up to her chest, crossing her arms ontop of them and resting her head. Turning it to the side, she closed her eyes, as she revisited each of her memories, joyous in the fact that she now remembered.

She wanted to escape, though, so badly. She wanted to leave, and put all this behind her, she wanted to see Naraku dead. Sighing once more, she stood slowly. That wish was far from being granted. Many people sought Naraku's death, and so far none of them had succeeded.

Her feet dragged as she walked to the small opening in the wooden wall, a window that she had been "blessed" enough to receive. Although looks may be deceiving, a deadly barrier was set up, to prevent her from escaping. So she stood, looking out the window, to the darkened sky above.

The small jangling of chain brought her out of her thoughts, as she angled her body to look through the window to the left. Her eyes widened, as a small scythe pierced the air, spinning and slicing through inanimate objects. Her eyes locked on the owner, Sango's younger brother, Kohaku.

'That's right,' she thought, _'He's still under Naraku's control!...As is I,'_ she added, as a sad afterthought. She swore that if there was any possible way for her to save him, and herself, that she would do everything in her power to do so.

.

.

InuYasha walked steadily back to the hut. Emerging from the treeline, he entered the wooden house, sitting in a corner. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. If it was true that Naraku had Kagome under his power, what was his intentions? How long would her safety be guaranteed?

He felt the presence of eyes upon him, and he opened his own, staring across the room to Miroku and Sango, who now looked shocked and slightly embarrassed at being caught. He closed his eyes, signaling that they could join him, as the slowly and silently made their way around the small fire.

They sat down infront of him, Sango to his left, Miroku his right. Silence ensued for a few minutes, before Sango finally spoke, her voice a hushed whisper.

"What's going on?" She needn't say more, the all knew the topic.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Naraku has Kagome," he said, as Sango gasped and Miroku flinched.

"He has Kagome-chan?!" her voice an urgent whisper, strained. He nodded, as Miroku spoke up.

"How do you know? Did you see her?"

"Yes," he replied, sounding more gruff than he meant to, "She attacked me. But I know it wasn't her."

Sango shuffled nervously. "How can you be so sure?"

His head raised, as his eyes locked with hers, in a serious gaze. "Because she could've killed me, but she didn't."

Sango nodded slightly, not as much as Miroku, as he mimicked her actions.

"I see..." he said knowingly. "Obviously he has Kagome-sama under some sort of spell, or hallucination."

InuYasha grunted in agreement, as he closed his eyes once more. It was true, she could have killed him. But she hadn't, instead lodging the blade inches away from his head. He breathed out, as he spoke again.

"Either way, we've got to find her and bring her back." Sango's face became one of determination.

"Agreed." Miroku spoke, adding onto the resolution.

"Kagome-sama is a dear friend of ours. There's no way we're leaving her in the hands of that monster." They all nodded solemnly, as InuYasha once again became lost in thought.

'Kagome,', he vowed, _'Wherever you are, I will find you.'_

.

.

Kagome sat once more in the dimly light corner of the room. Her head leaned back against the wall, as her eyes remained closed, nothing else to do, and even if there was, she was too tired to. Her eyes opened wide, as a sudden surge of pain emanated from her neck. Her fingers went to her nape, as she desperately began clawing at the skin, producing red scratch marks.

Her eyes squeezed shut in pain, as tears began welling in the corners of her eyes from the intensity. Her fingers left her neck in favour of her head, as she grasped it tightly. She squeezed, her head bowing forward into her legs, as she whimpered in pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode, her body parts on fire.

She stopped, suddenly, as her hands feel limp at her sides. Standing, her head remained down, as she walked towards the small door across from her. As she neared it, a small click echoed through the vast room, as the door opened, without an owner. Her head slowly rose, as she entered the doorway. Leveling with the dim light completely, if one looked at her eyes, they would see not the warm brown eyes with the hidden shine that normally inhabited them...but a dull brown, with nothing more than an empty gaze.

.

.

Entering the front yard, she found herself standing infront of the entire team of Naraku's. Kagura and Kanna stood on his left, Kohaku on his right. Her lifeless body stopped infront of him, as he silently motioned her to the side. Taking her place beside Kohaku, she watched, her mind spinning, as the sky above them darkened severely.

The clouds dispersed in a singled spot, as hundreds of demons poured down from the skies. They screeched and howled, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't make her body cover her ears. They landed on the ground, inside the mansion's walls as Naraku stepped forward to them. They hissed at his presence, before falling silent, and flying back into the clouds in hiding.

He turned to them, as he walked back, but coming to stop infront of Kagome. He dismissed the others, as they took their leave, before motioning for to follow him. Walking closely behind, she followed his lead as he lead her into a separate part of the mansion.

He strode into a small hut at a remote location within the walls, as she followed inside. She slowly looked around, or rather her body did, as she mentally took note. There was one window, only big enough to let in a reasonable amount of light to see, and another smaller wall that divided the hut into two. A full length case rested against the side wall, and she vaguely noted that it resembled a dresser from her time.

Her body waited for his command, as he opened the doors, pulling out a pile of clothes. He called her over, and her body obeyed, stopping at his side. He placed the pile of clothes in her arms, as her body stood motionless, but her mind raced.

'Wha-...what?'

"Do not think that because I've equipped you with clothes that I will take pity upon you. I believe you'll find these easier to move around in. And step behind the wall before you change...I do have my decency."

Her body silently slid around the divider, as she mentally blew out her breath. She had actually thought she might have to change infront of him...mental shudder. Slipping off her previous sweat pants and shirt, she slid on the form-fitting outfit. Placing the various plates and accessories on, she found herself knowing exactly where everything went. When she finished, she realized that she wore a demon slayer's outfit, much like Sango's...with a few differences.

The catsuit underneath was still a pitch black, but her shoulder plates and knee guards were a solid, golden yellow, bright enough to be seen even in the dark of night. The blocker infront of her stomach was also golden, but had a design around the inner edges like a floral pattern. Her elbow pads, also golden, were held in place by a gray-silver sash, a similar one tied around her waist. A sun's emblem was embroidered on the left shoulder, she noticed, as she slipped the top button in its respective hole. She tied another sash around each foot, like a bandage, as she slipped her sword into the sash around her waist. Grabbing a spare piece of the silken material, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, as it fell over to graze her neck softly. Her bangs framed her face, swaying slightly with her movements, as she stepped out from behind the divider.

Naraku smirked slightly at her image, as he turned to the door, her following suit. "You look ready to slay any demon that approaches you now. Here, take this as well." He didn't turn, but his hand came out, tossing a package towards her. Her body caught it with ease, due to her new skills, as she opened it. Two small daggers lay inside the fabric, as well as another katana, with a handle of matching colours.

She slid the other sword into her sash, on the opposite side, as she placed both daggers on opposite sides of her legs, in the piece of fabric around her shin guards. She followed after Naraku, as they crossed the yard. It was when they neared the entrance of the mansion, that she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She had had this feeling before, as she slumped to the ground on her knees, her hands out infront of her, holding her up...barely.

When it subsided, she blinked, as she found herself yet again in control of her body. She turned her hand over, a thin layer of dust covering her palm, as she looked up at Naraku in confusion. His back remained to her, as he stopped walking.

"I shall give you control over your body before they arrive. I figure that you deserve to have some waking moments of your life left before you die of pain and sorrow. Do not venture far, and don't even think about escaping. For though you may be out of my control for now, I will be watching you." With that said, he continued into the doorway, turning right, before disappearing from her view.

She sat in the dusty ground surrounding the inner walls. She couldn't move, her brain numb, as her face slowly turned to one of agony and sorrow, as she pounded her fist into the ground. She let out a cry, as she sobbed angrily into the dirt. She hit the ground again, this time less weak, as she slowly crumpled to the earth below. She lay, with silent tears down her face, as she realized that she had no choice in the matter. Whether she wanted or not...InuYasha would die.

.

.

She found herself wandering aimlessly around the mansion's extensive yards. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she trudged on, not caring if she got lost. She figured that if she maybe wore herself out before hand, she might die before any harm came to InuYasha...her beloved. Shuffling to the side of one building, she pressed her back against it, closing her eyes, as her body slowly slid down the sideboards.

As she touched the ground, her entire body collapsed, as she brought he legs up, absently locking her arms around them. She tilted her head back, as she closed her eyes. Memories came to her easily now, as she recalled his face, the way he would smile, they way she could tell if something was wrong. But she became disturbed as she tried to picture him, his body...but to no avail. His red clothes faded, as his hair turned into nothingness, blending into the background of her mind.

She breathed out gently, as she suddenly realized that she would give anything at that moment to be in his arms. To feel him hold her tight, as her worries melted away. To take a deep breath, and inhale the air around him, one of pine and the fresh air...the scent belonging to only him. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she slumped forward slightly, her head bobbing downwards. Oh...how she missed him. His praise, his concern, his insults, his presence, _him_.

She pushed back tears bitterly, as she forced herself not to cry. Crying wouldn't help. It wouldn't change the fact that she was trapped in a bitter nightmare she called reality. She realized sadly that she would never be able to be with him, their fates destined to someone else. But still, in the back of her heart, a small piece glimmered.

When Pandora's box was opened, many spiteful things flew out. Disease, illness, evil, greed, jealousy; They attacked people viciously, sparing no-one, offering nothing to ease the pain. But then, amidst all the pain and suffering, a small fairy exited the box, her light glowing brightly in the dark world. Her love luminated the area miles over, as she flew around the world, bringing a shining light to even the darkest corners of the planet. For as long as you held hope, you held your own freedom and happiness in your hands.

The small hope in the back of heart is what kept her going. A small reminder that there was a way to escape the evil planned for them. Her love was strong, an undying love, in times of betrayal and hardship, it held fast.

Her head raised slowly as she realized that she could still save them. The ones she loved. She had been able to alter the course of her weapon before...if she believed enough, and truly concentrated, maybe there was a way that she could pure the shard within her body, and regain control of herself.

Her hand absently drifted to the back of her neck. A small lump had formed, covering the entrance wound. Everytime her fingers grazed it, a shock would run through them. She brought her hand back to her lap, as she closed her eyes once more.

She wouldn't lose faith. She had to be strong. She wanted to see everyone again, to live with everyone again, in a world lacking troubles and grief. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her family, both here and in her own time. She wanted to talk to them, have fun with them, to grow old with them. She wanted...

She sighed, as she slowly rocked forward onto the balls of her feet. She wanted, she wanted...she sounded awfully greedy to herself. But if that was being greedy...then she wanted the world in her hands.

.

.

The next morning, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku set out to find where Kagome was being held. Sango and Miroku rode on Kilala, while InuYasha ran underneath, as they steadily crossed the lands at a fast pace.

Relying on InuYasha's nose and information from nearby villages, they headed in what they believed was the right direction, hoping that it was. For hours they had been crossing land, and Kilala was beginning to tire.

"InuYasha!" Sango called from above, "Kilala's getting tired! We all are! We need to take a break!"

"There's no time!" he called back, his own voice ragged, "We don't have time to waste! Kagome's depending on us!"

"InuYasha, we would be no good if we were tired at the gates of Naraku! We need to rest a bit before continuing." Miroku's came from above, and InuYasha growled in annoyance.

"Fine! Set down in that opening over there!"

Kilala landed, and as soon as Miroku and Sango were off, she transformed to her smaller form, and jumped on Sango's shoulder for some rest. She mewled softly, as she lay, her eyes closed in exhaustion. Miroku fell to the ground dramatically, as he spread his legs out infront of him, leaning back on his hands. Sango sat down on a small log, as she became deep in thought.

InuYasha, however, jumped to the branches of a nearby tree to catch his breath and regain his bearings. He swallowed, it doing nothing to moisten his dry throat, as he breathed heavily. He had, infact, been tired, but his need to find Kagome had pushed the fact to the back of his mind, and now, he felt like fainting. But he wouldn't stop searching for her. He had vowed to find her, and he would.

He sat in the branches of the tree for several minutes, as they waited, becoming increasingly desperate without the smallest clue of where to head. InuYasha slumped his head back against the trunk, as a small thud resounded. He closed his eyes as he sat in silence, trying to recall her face to his mind's eye.

Her warm black hair, brown eyes, pink lips...no, wait...her ebony hair, soft, warm brown eyes, full pink lips...

He shook his head. He was turning into a goddamn Miroku! He breathed deep the crisp mountain air. That was another reason he preferred his time to hers, the air was so fresh, the waters sparkling. There was no icky breeze or stale winds, and the water didn't need the purification. He breathed in again, as his heart slowly began to relax from its overtime. He smiled, as he began to breathe out, before-

'Wait...'

He sniffed the air, turning around slightly, as he pin-pointed the direction. His eyes narrowed before closing, as he frowned in concentration, sniffing the air lightly. There was no mistaking it. He'd recognize the scent of that filth anywhere.

"Oy, Miroku, Sango," he called down. Their heads turned to look up at him, as he continued. "I can smell Kagura. She's headed South-East."

He jumped down, as Kilala leapt off Sango's shoulder, instantly transforming to her larger version in a burst of flames, as Sango and Miroku jumped on in a second. She took to the air, as InuYasha lead them on ground. He followed the scent, his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest.

'Please be alive Kagome...wait for me, I'm coming.'

.

.

Kagura flew high above the trees, fully aware of the fact that she was upwind. After all, that had been the plan. She smirked, as Kanna behind her turned the mirror towards her, revealing the motions of InuYasha and the others. She smiled evilly, as she flew onwards, leading them towards Naraku's mansion.

'Like lamb to the slaughter,' she noted, as she rose higher into the air.

As she gained height, the empty spot in her chest twitched painfully. She closed her eyes, and solemnly placed a fisted hand over her chest. She frowned, as she opened her eyes once more. She longed to be free. She was the wind, dancing through the skies...now held back on a chain. She would free herself and become one with the skies once more.

.

.

Sorry for the long post-update time...I was kinda wrapped up in school, and then I had sports, and then I was working on S.t.w.f...::sigh::...anywho, please let me know what you think!

Oh, and btw, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them in your reviews...I'll answer any that you might have to clear up any confusion, and hopefully make the story better for you to enjoy!

Thanks to all for bearing with me! Please R&R, etc. etc.,...the next chapter will come soon!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	9. The Minds Within

Hey! It's the next chappie...w00t w00t!

I'm not sure how much longer this story will keep going...for some reason, mine don't seem to, or barely make it past ten chapters. Eh. Quality over quantity, ne?

Besides...that would mean a whole bunch of cliffies...which (believe it or not), I don't like to do alot, so yep.

I got a few questions...just a few XD...so here ya go:

1. What's Kagura going to do?

Uhh...I'm not exactly sure at this point...but in the end, there'll be a brief connection with her, along with Kanna and Kohaku...but no more spoilers!

2. Will I murder Naraku?

Most likely.

3. What's going to happen?

Ahh..see I can't answer that now, can I? ...looks like you'll just have to wait and read! XD

(Ps, thanks to **hanyou-elf**, since I can't post this on my other story, for pointing that out. You can tell I'm a newb at Jap clothes..heheh......thanks for the review!)

Alright...now that that's done...let's get on with the chapter! Yay! XD

.

.

****

Don't You Know My Face?

.

.

Chapter 9: The Minds Within

.

.

Kagome wandered around the mansion once again, drinking in every location of every building, the layouts of each. She figured that if there was a way she survived after this, that the information might come in handy.

Emerging from the last house to her view, she blew out her breathe, as she looked around the yard. Her eyes rested upon a small boy, who sat off to the side on a piece of wood. She swallowed, as she began walking towards him. She stopped infront of him, as she nervously sat down beside him. Placing her hands on either side, they sat in silence as the sun slowly began to set over the horizon.

She sighed, as she slumped her head back, observing the beauty of the evening skies, reds, oranges, pinks and purples, all mixed together in a heavenly blend. "I know you probably can't hear me..." she said, almost a whisper.

"But I want you to know that if there's a way to help you...I will. And, I'm not sure if you have your memories, seeing as Naraku can remove them...but-"

She was cut off as a voice came from nowhere.

'I do have my memories. The ones I no longer have are the ones of pain and sorrow. It's how he keeps me under his control. When I disobey, he gives them back.'

She blinked once. Twice. The third, time, she spun her head looking around for the location of the voice. It sounded strangely familiar...Her head turned to the small boy beside her, whose body hadn't moved. But she couldn't help wondering...

"Did you just speak?"

'Yes, I did. But don't talk too loud, he may hear you.'

"B-B-But your mouth, it didn't move! I don't understand!"

The voice returned once more, as she found it echoing inside her head. _'When people are bound together by Naraku, they form some sort of instant mental connection. I don't think that he understands we can speak of our own free will to one another, but we have kept it a secret since we first discovered.'_

She nodded her head slowly. So Naraku _couldn't_ reduce every form of communication. She smiled.

'So this means that we can have a normal conversation?' she inquired in her head.

'Yes. I've tried speaking to Kagura and Kanna a few times, but they're too boring. They, meaning Kagura, usually give me death threats to stay out of their mind...So, after a while, I gave up on trying to talk to them.'

'Oh...' she replied. Thank god, she finally had someone with a brain to talk to. She was afraid she was beginning to go crazy from lack of human contact.

'So...if you don't mind me asking that is...what exactly do you remember?'

For a second, she could've sworn that she saw his body flinch. But she brushed it off as he began replying.

'I remember everything but the day at the castle. I remember my father, my companions...my sister. Fun times, when we were pretty much carefree, strong enough to take on any youkai that approached us. Until we came across Naraku...But that's another time. I also remember you.'

She blinked. Well, it's true, there had been one time when Kagura had set them up in a trap, and they had escaped into the woods. When he was conscious, he had been totally different, a shy little boy who was afraid of getting in anybody's way.

'You remember me?' she echoed.

'Yes. I remember how you cared enough to risk your life to get me to safety. I remember that how I even tried to kill you, you and your friends saw the life in me, and helped me escape. Sometimes...sometimes I wish that I could escape from this, and live a life as a normal boy, with my sister again. But more often that not, our wishes and prayers fall upon deaf ears.' he finished, his tone saddened.

She draped an arm around his shoulder, as his head rested on her forearm. They sat, as the sun slowly fell beyond the trees, dark of night consuming the yard inch by inch. She sighed, as the cold began seeping into the summer day.

'I promise, that if I can help us all, I will...we must never lose hope.'

His head slowly nodded, a small amount with great effort, but enough for her to notice. She smiled, as she stood, him also, as they walked towards the main house for the night.

.

.

InuYasha had been running since sun-up. His legs burned, his chest heaved with every breath, and beads of sweat ran down his face. His throat tasted of coppery blood, as he forced air into his lungs with every step. Behind him, the sun fell beyond the last line of trees, as light slowly began fading. He growled in annoyance, as he realized they would have to stop for the night and set up camp before total darkness set over the forest.

"Oy, Sango!"

The woman in question looked down, as he stopped running. Kilala ceased as well, hovering in the air.

"Let's set up camp for the night. We're not going to get anywhere after dark."

They both blinked at his answer, usually them persuading him to stop, but shrugged it off. They descended in an opening, a small break in the treeline. Kilala transformed, and mewled as she curled up on the ground in exhaustion. Sango picked her up and cradled her in her arms, as they huddled around in a circle around what would soon be a fire.

InuYasha set off to find dry wood, as Miroku did the same, wanting to speed up the pace before night fell. They both returned a few minutes later with large bundles, InuYasha's being slightly larger due to the fact that he was stronger. They dropped a few logs in the middle, placing the extras to the side.

InuYasha walked up to the logs, and crouched down. He brought his claws across in a quick swipe, as they burst into flames, providing warmth and light. He vaguely took note, as Miroku unwrapped some preserves and handed them out to the small group, as a small meal.

He chewed on the piece of dried meat, as his thoughts drifted off. He found himself thinking more and more about Kagome. But that was normal, right? Considering the circumstances...

But what scared him more was that he wasn't simply concerned about her safety...he was concerned about _their_ future. He didn't want her to leave...he was afraid that if she did, his heart would break inside his chest.

He swallowed, as he tucked his arms in his sleeves, his trademark position. He stared blankly into the fire, as he suddenly came to terms with his own emotions. He _wanted_ Kagome to be with him. He couldn't let her go.

He understood that he cared for her, granted deeply, but it's so hard to make yourself distinguish between love, lust or simple concern. He silently blew out his breath, as he voiced that he was going to sleep. Or rather, he was going to jump in the random branches of a tree and brood for the remainder of the night.

So, as he settled himself on a branch above the group, he found himself reflecting his feelings once more. Not only about Kagome, but about Kikyo as well.

Who _was_ Kikyo to him? A dead lover, reborn of dirt and ash? Well sure, if you wanted to get all technical...but it had been fifty years, and he still couldn't let go. Sometimes he still wondered if to this day he remained loving her...or if it was overwhelming guilt. Guilt from not being able to spend more time with her, for doubting her...for not protecting her.

But then again he hadn't been able to protect Kagome either, a bitter reminder of his mission. He silently cursed himself for his stupidity, as his eyes drifted shut. He had promised that he would never let any harm come to her, that he would protect her. He found his hand closing into a tight fist, as he punctured his own skin, tiny droplets of blood leaking through the holes. If anything happened to her, if Naraku harmed a single hair on her head...

If she was...dead...

If she was dead, he's probably go on the killing spree to end all killing sprees. His demon blood would most likely kick in, and he would become inconsolable. His pain would overrun any thoughts of logic, unable to identify friend from foe, as he began to murder anyone in his path. Her loss would be one of unimaginable heartache...and he wondered now, more than ever...

Did he truly love her?

.

.

Alright, sorry for such a short chappie, but nothing else would tie in..

The next one will be coming soon, sorry for the wait on this one, but still it couldn't be helped..;;;

Thanks for everyone who's been so patient..I know, dealing with me is tough o.o

Luv yaz!

Moshi


End file.
